Only a Couple Hours Old
by Alagdalwen
Summary: Harry was just born and Lily and James are setting together in the hospital room. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Dumbledore come to visit. (This is my fist fan fiction. Please read and post a review telling me what you think. Thanks!)
1. Only a Couple Hours Old

Only a Couple Hours Old  
  
After several exhausting hours, Lily Potter sat in her hospital bed with a small bundle in her arms. Her adoring husband, James Potter, sat next to her on the bed and together the two admired their precious gift.  
  
Amongst all the blankets the round glowing face of a baby boy rested peacefully. His head was already adorned with untidy black hair.  
  
"He looks just like you, James," said Lily softly.  
  
"Yes, but he has your eyes." James smiled and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "We did well, Lily. Look at him. He's going to be a great wizard one day."  
  
"Yes, we did do well, very well. He's so peaceful." There was a moments silence and the tiny baby boy shifted in his blankets. A precious little fist forced its way out of the blankets and settled next to his face. "What are we going to call him?"  
  
"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it a' tall till know."  
  
Lily looked down at her sleeping son and thought for a moment. Then it dawned on her and she said, "Harry! We should name him Harry."  
  
"Harry Potter? It sounds like a good name for a star Quidditch player."  
  
Lily gave James a playful slap on the arm and said, "How do you know our son is going to be a Quidditch player? Maybe Quidditch won't even really interest him."  
  
"Lily, it's in his blood. I played Quidditch and I was pretty good," his smile turned to one of self-loving and a bit cocky, "Besides, no son of mine is not going to not be interested in Quidditch. Just you wait and see."  
  
Lily shook her head slightly but she was laughing silently. "So, have we decided, is it Harry?"  
  
"Harry it is then." James paused for a minute and the thoughts of little Harry growing up to play Quidditch danced in his head. He laughed to himself. Then looking back down at Harry, he said, "Welcome to the world, Harry."  
  
Just then, a knock came at the door. "Come in," said Lily. In through the door came Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Albus Dumbledore, all with bright smiles on their faces and wrapped presents in their hands.  
  
"Where is he? Let me see him?" said Sirius hurrying over to the bed. He sat the present he had brought on the end of the bed. As soon as he saw the baby's head he blurted out the words, "Good Lord, James, he looks just like you! Same hair and everything!"  
  
Lily and James both laughed. Baby Harry stirred once more at the noise.  
  
"Congratulations, congratulations! What a wonderful gift you two already have. But I have brought you one anyways. It's for the young lad there," said Albus Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling with laughter behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Well, what have you decided to call him?" asked Remus.  
  
Lily looked up at James with a smile, "Do you want to, or should I?"  
  
"You were the one that thought of it, you tell them."  
  
Everyone's eyes fell on Lily. We've decided to name him Harry."  
  
Sirius, Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all whispered the name. Dumbledore just looked at Harry with a smile and said, "Good luck, Harry Potter. I have a feeling I shall be seeing you at Hogwarts in 11 years. And it should be most exciting."  
  
"May I hold him?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Of course," said Lily, handing Harry over to Sirius. "Now, just put your hand under him there and hold up his head. There you go."  
  
Sirius sat down in a chair next to the bed. Lupin came over and stood next to him, looking down at Harry.  
  
"Sirius," said James, "while you are here, and holding Harry, there is something Lily and I want to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you be Harry's godfather?"  
  
Sirius's eyes got really wide and he looked up at Lily and James. He thought for a moment. Then he looked back down at Harry who had started to move. Slowly, Harry opened his green eyes and looked up at Sirius. Sirius gave a little laugh and said, "Look, he's opening his eyes. Hello, Harry. Guess who I am," he glanced up at Lily and James, then back at Harry, "I'm Sirius Black, your godfather."  
  
"Let me hold him, Sirius," said Lupin, practically taking Harry from Sirius already.  
  
"Just a minute, you'll get your turn."  
  
"Come on, you've been holding him for 5 minutes. It's my turn."  
  
"Not yet, I'm not done."  
  
While the two fought over Harry, Dumbledore said to Lily and James, "Well, I just stopped in to see how you and Harry were doing. But I really must be going now. Business to take care of at Hogwarts, you know." He shook James's hand and gave Lily a hug. "If you two ever need anything, anything a' tall, you know where I'll be. So take care of yourselves. So long, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Harry."  
  
Everyone waved to Dumbledore as he Disappareted. Lupin and Sirius had finally stopped arguing and Sirius had just handed Harry over to Lupin. Right as Lupin got hold of Harry, Harry's tiny face began to scrunch up to cry. He let out a long wail.  
  
"See, there, he doesn't like you, Remus. So give him back," said Sirius.  
  
Lupin tried rocking Harry in his arms but the baby just kept on crying. Reluctantly he handed Harry back to Sirius. Sirius took him and almost instantly Harry quieted.  
  
"Now that's not right," said Lupin, "Why does he like Sirius better than me?"  
  
"He knows you're a werewolf. It doesn't take long to figure it out," said Sirius playfully. Looking at the expression on Lupin's face, Sirius added shrugging his shoulders, "I was only joking."  
  
For the first time Peter spoke, "He's a very beautiful boy, Lily."  
  
"Thank you, Peter. We are so proud."  
  
"Well, I best be going too. Things to do. You take care."  
  
"Going already, Peter? But you just got here," said James.  
  
"I know, but I'm a busy man."  
  
"Really? When have you been a busy man, Peter," said Sirius.  
  
"You had better watch it, Sirius, or someone is going to punch you yet today," warned Lupin.  
  
Soon Peter was gone and Sirius was still holding Harry. Lupin and James were deep in conversation and Lily was finally getting to rest. She watched Harry in Sirius's arms for a few moments, Sirius had gotten Harry to stare up at him for the longest time and he was whispering things to him, mostly to himself about how he was going to teach Harry a lot of tricks when he got older, jokes he could play on his dad. Happy to see her son resting peacefully, Lily let her eye lids grow heavy and finally close.  
  
The End 


	2. Announcing Harry's Arrival

A/N- I'm finally posting a new chapter. The idea for this chapter came to me by way of a good friend, and she knows who she is. Thanks for the idea! I hope you think this chapter is good. Thanks to all those who posted a review on the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well. It's not a very long chapter and I'm not very good at writing this kind. I personally don't like the first part of this chapter. But tell me what you think, please.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine *sniff sniff*. Wish they were, but they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2 - Announcing Harry's Arrival  
  
Peter Pettigrew didn't go straight home after his short visit with James, Lily, and baby Harry. Oh no, he had a message that needed to be delivered immediately. If he failed to inform his master of the baby's arrival he might have to pay the price, a price he desperately didn't want to pay.  
  
Peter apparated into a dark room of an abandoned house. There sat his master in a chair, a serpent coiled at his feet. Hooded figures encircled the man that sat in the chair.  
  
"My lord," Peter choked out, "I was just at the hospital."  
  
"This is not news to me. Why should I care if you had a visit with the doctor," hissed a harsh voice.  
  
"I wasn't there for me, my lord. I was there visiting someone." He paused. "A child has been born."  
  
This caught the Dark Lord's attention. "Yes, Pettigrew. A child has been born. A child who could bring about the end of me." There was a long moment where the Dark Lord pondered. "We mustn't let this happen. The child must die. You know what must be done, Pettigrew."  
  
"Yes, my Lord Voldemort. I will gain their trust. They already do trust me. I'm Peter Pettigrew, remember. I'm the silent one that never does anything." Peter bowed and prepared to leave.  
  
"Pettigrew. You must not only gain the trust of the parents, but Dumbledore too. He'll try to complicate things. He suspects something could happen." Voldemort gripped the arms of his chair. "Leave my sight."  
  
All the Death Eaters disaparated, leaving Voldemort alone with the hissing serpent at his feet. "Harry Potter," he breathed, "I will destroy him, if it's the last thing I do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The new Potter family entered their tiny home. Little Harry slept soundly in his mother's arms. James entered the house first carrying Lily's bags she had taken to the hospital with her. He dropped the bags on the floor just inside the door before turning to watch Lily and his new son Harry enter the house.  
  
"Ahhh, home at last." James flopped down on the couch. "Man, it feels great to be on my own couch again."  
  
"Shh, he's sleeping, James. Unless you would like to try to get him back to sleep, I suggest you let him sleep now and be quiet."  
  
Just then there was a loud pop and standing in the middle of the room was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Can we not have a moment away from you two?" asked Lily.  
  
Sirius and Remus smirked at each other. "Come on, Lily. Do you really expect us to stay away when our two best friends have just had a child? Especially my godchild. Let me see him." Sirius reached out his hands to take Harry from Lily. Lily reluctantly let Harry go. Since he was born she hadn't gotten to hold him for very long, and he was her baby. "He's awake! Look at those bright eyes."  
  
"It's your fault he's awake, aparating in he so suddenly. You two are so loud."  
  
"Oh, Lily, take it easy. It's not going to hurt him to be awake for a little while. He's not crying, is he? Besides, you had better get used to Moony and me being here all the time, because you aren't getting rid of me."  
  
"No way, no how. We are here for good."  
  
"Ha, that's wonderful. It'll be just like old times, except Wormtail won't be here," said James, sitting up.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Wormtail, what are you doing here?" said James. "We weren't expecting you."  
  
"I could tell." He looked around nervously, came in, and hurriedly closed the door.  
  
"Is something wrong, Wormtail?" asked Lupin.  
  
"No, no, nothing's wrong. Just excited to see Harry again."  
  
"Well, Harry's mine right now. I'm gonna teach him everything. We're going to have so much fun, aren't we, Harry?" said Sirius.  
  
"Excuse me, I thought he was my son," said James in his own defense. "I get to teach Harry to play Quidditch that way he'll grow up just like me."  
  
"Enough with the Quidditch, James. You've got to teach him more than that. We'll have to tell him all about the Hogwarts and its secrets. Do we still have that map we made?"  
  
"No, Filch took it, remember," said James.  
  
"You are not teaching my son to be like you guys were. You got into so much trouble in school, and I do not want to be getting owls sent to our house every other day. We are going to raise him right," stated Lily.  
  
Sirius leaned of to James, "We can do it behind her back. She'll never have to know."  
  
"I heard that. There will be nothing to do with the marauders in this house."  
  
"Oh, come on Lily. You are living with a marauder and the others are on the verge of moving in. You really can't expect not to teach Harry a few tricks. He is the first baby among us," said Remus.  
  
"You all are going to be the death of me."  
  
A/N: That's it. What do you think? The next chapter should be coming along sometime next year. Please post reviews and let me know what I can do to improve it. Let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who posted reviews. Love ya! 


	3. Warnings

A/N: I finally decided to write more. YAY!!! I know it took me a while to update but I've just been sooo busy with school and things. Well, here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. AJ, I used your idea.  
  
Disclamer: Regretfully, Harry and the others are not my characters.  
  
Chapter 3 – Warnings  
  
It's been a month since baby Harry was born. Lily and James are all settled in with the baby and Sirius and Lupin have been daily visitors. There hasn't been a dull moment.  
  
It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Lily had just put Harry down for his nap. James was in the living room reading the paper. Lily went into the kitchen and began to prepare herself a snack.  
  
The house was filled with an eerie silence. Lupin had already been over that day but James was still waiting to hear from Sirius.  
  
Just then there was a loud pop in the hallway. Lily ran to see what had happened, afraid that it had woken Harry.  
  
"Sirius! I should have known it was you. Of all the places in the house to pop in to, you had to pick the hall right in front of Harry's bed room! I just put him down for his nap. If you've woken him, you'll be putting him back to sleep," stated Lily in a loud whisper.  
  
"If you don't keep down your voice, Lily, you're the one that's going to wake him," said Sirius with a smile. Taking on a more serious note, he asked, "Where's James?"  
  
"I'm right here," replied James, coming into the hall. Sirius approached James, haste evident in his walk. "What is it? What's happened?"  
  
"Dumbledore's on his way here to talk to you both. But I wanted to get here first. There've been more killings."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Wizards near London."  
  
"Who?" asked Lily. "Was it a member of the Order?"  
  
"Edgar Bones and his family."  
  
Lily's hand flew to her mouth in shock and James's eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"Let's go in the living room," suggested James. The three of them slowly made their way to the living room and situated themselves on the couch. James placed his arm around Lily in a reassuring way. "It'll be all right, Lily. We'll be all right."  
  
With a loud pop, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the center of the room, a grave look on his face.  
  
Sirius jumped up and stuttered out, "Dumbledore!"  
  
"Already here, Sirius? I expected you would be," Dumbledore sighed, giving his attention to Sirius only for a moment. He turned to Lily and James. "Things are getting a little more serious with Voldemort. It's becoming very dangerous for the members of the Order, especially for you two because of Harry. I suggest we start taking certain precautions."  
  
"You're talking about going into hiding, aren't you?" asking Lily.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly.  
  
Shaking her head, Lily stated, "I refuse to go into hiding. At least not yet. Harry is still so young. Besides, Sirius and Lupin are here all the time and can help protect us. They are both strong wizards, as is James. And I am fairly good with my magic. Together we could take on Voldemort and defend ourselves."  
  
"Not if he uses Avada Kedavra. You know as well as I do, Lily, that he could take out all of you very easily. He will stop at nothing to kill every member of the Order to get what he wants."  
  
"What does he want?" asked James.  
  
"Power. Complete control." He paused for a moment and looked toward Harry's bedroom. "And Harry."  
  
Seeing that neither James nor Lily could speak, Sirius said, "You're certain?"  
  
"Regretfully so. I don't like to be the bearer of bad news, you know that. But some one has to do something about it. The only way to protect yourselves and Harry is to go into hiding and have a Secret-Keeper. Perhaps it's time you start thinking about it. I'm not saying you have to go at this moment, but sooner is better than later."  
  
James and Lily looked at each other. "Maybe he's right, Lily. It would be safer than being out in the open. Sirius could be our Secret-Keeper, couldn't you, Sirius?"  
  
"You can always count on me," stated Sirius proudly.  
  
Lily thought for a moment. She rose from her seat on the couch and walked to Harry's door. "Lily?" called James softly. Dumbledore silenced him with his hand. Lily opened Harry's door just wide enough to see in. She eyed her precious baby boy sleeping soundlessly. She closed the door gently and turned to look at James.  
  
"Perhaps it is time we go into hiding. I want to protect the loves of my life, you and Harry."  
  
"I'll begin the arrangements. I know a good place for you to hide. But remember, you must'n tell anyone about any of this, including Remus. It would ruin everything." Dumbledore rose from his seat. "I really must be going. I'll contact you in a few days with some news. Watch after yourselves. Don't do anything stupid." Before anyone could respond there was a loud pop and Dumbledore was gone. Lily heard the wailing of Harry. She hurried into Harry's room and comforted him. James and Sirius sat in the living room discussing further what had been decided only minutes before.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Awesome? Good? Ok? Bad? Terrible? I must know! Please comment. I know it's not that long, but it can't be helped. I hope to update again in the near future (that just means sometime this year). Thanks for reading. 


End file.
